Digimon 4 Real Season Two
by Towermon222
Summary: It's been a little over a year since LaKota and his friends stopped Devidramon, things have been pretty normal for them since. That is, until they are once again called to the Digital World to stop a new threat. The long awaited sequel has begun. Highly suggested that you read the original first as well as what has been published of Life in Between.
1. Prologue

Well, here it is everyone. My Digimon 4 Real sequel. I hope it's just as good as my first. The beginning may confuse those who haven't previously read my other one and don't know LaKota's connection to the digital world. I do not own Digimon, if I do own something I'll let you know at the end of each chapter. Also, there will be several references to the spin-off story Digimon 4 Real-Life in Between in this story, so I suggest reading that, not absolutely needed, but highly recommended.

Prologue

Beginning of Episode 1

I'm somewhere completely black, no light anywhere, and I'm running. I don't know what I'm running from, but I know I can't stop.

Suddenly, a figure appears in front of me and I have to stop. The figure was a girl with an orange light about her that blurred most of her features, but I could make out long hair.

The figure disappeared and was replaced by a knight in full armor and a sword. He swung at me and I raised my arms only to find a shield strapped to one and it blocked the blade.

After I put my arms down and the knight vanished but he was replaced by Squire and he was fighting an Ogremon. Squire appeared to be winning, but a shadowy aura suddenly appeared around Ogremon and he grew bigger. Squire turned into KnightGreymon, but the bigger Ogremon quickly took him down.

"Greymon!" I yelled.

The Ogremon turned and saw me, and he came at me. Without thinking, I ran at him, too, but when we met in the middle, a sword had appeared in my hand.

I tried to fight the Ogremon as best I could, but he knocked me aside, he then jumped up with a sword in hand that was pointed right at me...

My eyes shot open and I sat up in bed. I looked around to see where I was to find I was in my living room where I slept. My brother was asleep on the bed we had in the floor and his Tsumemon was sleeping on the boy's face.

Koromon was sleeping at my feet.

I sighed and looked at the clock; it was 5 am, meaning it was time for me to get ready for school.

"This is just gonna be one of those days."


	2. Returning

Chapter 1

Returning

I stood at the doors to Addison High School and gave a deep sigh. It'd been over a year since my trip to the Digital World and everything still felt out of place, and it had since the school year started.

If you don't remember who I am, I'm LaKota, and last year my friends and I saved the world from Devidramon. Not that anyone knew it.

I wore a simple outfit that consisted of a white t-shirt and blue jeans. I also wore the fingerless gloves I'd gotten in the Digital World and my goggles, which sat in my messy red hair. A very new addition to my wardrobe was a naval issue pea coat that had belonged to my grandfather, until recently, and a digital watch.

Yep, it'd been one crazy year. I started riding the bus to school, the school had gotten iPads for all Juniors and Seniors, that meant me included, my grandfather had passed away, and to top it off Brittni and Joe had gotten engaged, though I can't say I didn't see that last one coming.

I walked inside and dropped everything but my iPad, coat, and my digivice; hidden in my pocket, off at my homeroom and began to wander the halls.

"Why do you wander the halls every day?" came a British sounding voice from inside my coat.

This was of course Koromon, my digimon partner. I'd been bringing him to school since I'd gotten back from the Digital World, but my backpack had been downsized for more convenience so I'd had to find another way to hide him. Unbelievably though, you couldn't even spot him from outside my coat.

"I thought we had a discussion about you talking while I'm at school?" I said.

"Fine," he said, "keep your secret."

"Are you talking to yourself?" asked a female voice.

I turned around to see a girl I recognized from my class. She had short brown hair and wore a purple t-shirt and a pair of tight jeans. She was a rather nice looking girl, and I had a slight memory of once having a crush on her, but that was years ago.

"Uh, no." I said nervously, "I mean yes, but I was complaining about how slow this wi-fi is."

"Well yeah," she said, "what do you expect to happen when a dozen kids are all on their iPads at the same time?"

"Yeah, it's annoying sometimes, right."

She nodded and gave me a big smile that made me nervous.

"So," she said, "is it true that you got kidnapped last year?"

I frowned, being kidnapped was the excuse we'd made up so no one would know we'd been to another world, and the digimon we brought with us could stay a secret.

"Yeah," I said, "why do you ask?"

"It's just that I think that's kinda hot." she said.

I visibly blushed.

"I was thinking," she said with a smile, "maybe we could catch a movie together sometime."

I smiled and laughed a little.

"Sorry," I said with a laugh, "it's just that I can't count how many times I've been asked that this year, and I'm sorry to tell you that I must decline your offer."

"Why?" she asked confused.

"You're not my type."

"I can be any type you want me to be."

"Okay," I said, "name three digimon without looking it up online and I'll go out with you."

The girl thought for a moment before saying, "Um, Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur."

"That's Pokémon," I said, "buh-bye now."

I left the girl in the hall, with a surprised look that told me she wasn't used to being turned down.

I walked a few seconds before I was stopped again.

"I can't believe you said no to a date with a girl that hot." said a voice.

I turned to see Jacob, another of the Digi-Destined. He wore a black t-shirt with a black leather jacket over it, plus a pair of black jeans. His black hair was in its usual style. On his back was a backpack with Gigimon sticking his head part way out.

"Hey Jacob," I said, "how's it going."

"Don't change the subject," Jacob said, "you just turned down _another_ girl."

"She wasn't my type."

"Why do you even have a type?" said Jacob, "Girls use to laugh in your face, after all."

"I like a girl who I can talk to without wanting to strangle myself."

"You mean like her?" asked Gigimon as he pointed with one of his limbs.

I turned to see a girl with long pink hair that reached the middle of her back and wearing a white t-shirt with pink sleeves and a pair of blue jeans. On her shoulders was a pink and white backpack. She was smiling and talking with her friends. Her name was Jen and she'd started coming to Addison late last year.

I visibly blushed again, but the dream I had last night the figure of the girl with the glowing orange light around her and long hair crossed my mind.

"You still have a crush on her?" asked Koromon from my coat.

"Shut up." I said to the head-like digimon as I pushed the image out of my mind.

"You must have horrible taste in girls." said Jacob.

"And why's that?" I asked.

"The pink hair should give it away," said Jacob, "she's a ditz."

"She's not a ditz," I said, "I've seen her progress reports, she's acing every class."

"And you don't think a nice looking girl like her can get someone to do her work for her?" asked Gigimon.

"Oh, stop talking you annoying little lizard." I said.

He stuck his tongue out, and then acted like a stuffed animal that slipped and fell into Jacob's backpack.

"Well anyway," said Jacob, "you do the math homework last night."

I face palmed.

"I knew I forgot something." I said.

Jacob laughed, "Same old LaKota."

We both walked in our own directions, I walked around for a little while longer, and then about 13 minutes until the first bell, I decided to go to class.

As I turned a corner, I slammed into someone.

The other person's things scattered across the floor and we both landed on our rears.

I'd managed to hang onto my iPad but I was ticked.

"Hey watch where you're…" I started to say as I turned to see whom I'd run into.

I stopped short when I saw her pink hair.

"I'm so sorry," said Jen, "I was in a hurry to get to class and…"

"No," I said, suddenly blushing, "it's my fault. I should've been watching where I was going."

Jen smiled and started picking up her things.

"Let me help." I said and I began to gather her things as well.

"Thanks," she said, "by the way my name is…"

"Jen," I finished, "Jen Banks, I know, we're in the same class."

"Oh," she said a little embarrassed, "I'm sorry, I don't always pay attention to who's around me."

"That's okay," I said as I picked up a few of her scattered pencils, "I'm LaKota, and that's an L not a D and a capitol K."

"Oh yeah, you're the one that got kidnapped last year."  
I laughed, "Is that what they talk about me for now? I thought I'd be because I'm class president."

"I think it's cool," said Jen, "I mean days trapped by a man you don't know with people you don't know."

"Is that what they're saying? I knew everyone that was with me, and one was my brother."

"Oh, well, I heard…"

"A story changes depending on who you tell it to, who they tell it to, who those people tell it to and so on," I said, "so don't believe everything you hear."

Jen smiled, "Thanks for the advice."

We were quiet for a while, and then I found a notebook on the ground that had to be Jen's, but I was surprised by the image on the open page. It was an Agumon.

"Wow," I said, "is this what I think it is?"

Jen looked at what it was I had and gasped, "No those are private!"

However, it was too late; I'd turned the page to see tons of great pictures of digimon like Gabumon firing his Blue Blaster, Gomamon laughing, Gatomon scratching with her claws, Renamon firing her Diamond Storm, and something resembling a short lion cub girl.

She was about the height of an Agumon and was wearing a ragged brown cloth over her chest that had blue and gold trim, and a small ragged brown skirt with the same trim around her waist.

She was also wearing a small gold circlet on her forehead.

"Did you draw these?" I asked.

"No?" said Jen like it was a question.

I gave a look that said I wasn't buying it.

"Alright, yes," she said, "I drew them. Now go ahead and make fun of me."

"Why would I make fun of you?" I said, "These are great digimon pictures."

"Wait," said Jen, "you know what Digimon is?"

"Does Gabumon wear a Garurumon fur?" I said  
"Yes." said Jen.

I smiled, "I got to ask though, what's with the lion cub girl?"

"Oh," said Jen, "that's a digimon I invented named Cubmon. She's only a Rookie but she's really strong and uses her small size to her advantage. Kinda stupid, huh?

"No way," I said as I handed her the notebook, "I invented my own digimon, too. I'd show you, but I keep the pictures on my thumb drive."

"That's okay," said Jen, "and thanks for helping me pick up my stuff."

"You're welcome," I said, "but can I ask you one last question?"

"Sure."

"What's with the pink hair?"

Jen giggled a bit.

"Well," she began, "I'm originally a blonde, but I'm extremely smart, but no one believed that due to that stupid stereotype. So I decided I'd take things into my own hands when I was moving to a new school a few years back. Are you following so far?" I nodded, "Well I figured I'd go for a nice red color, but I hadn't read the fine print on the dye that read to be careful when using with light colored hair and my blonde was almost white. Well, I put in the dye, but I take the towel off when it's done and instead of red I got pink."

I laughed a little.

"I know," she said, "it's a little funny in an ironic sort of way. Well after that, my mom drove me to the nearest beauty salon where they informed us that it was gonna cost us a fortune for them to get my hair back to its original color. I looked at the guy and flat out told him that it would cost less money to keep my hair this color. The guy said 'be my guest.' So I just kept it like this."

"Interesting story." I said.

Just then, the first bell rang, and we both realized we we're still sitting in the hallway.

"Darn," said Jen as we both got up, "I was actually enjoying our conversation."  
"Me too." I said with a smile.

"Well then, how about we do this again tomorrow?"

"What, really? Don't you normally hang out with the other girls from class?"

"Are you kidding me," Jen said with a laugh, "every time I talk to them I feel like I drop IQ points, and they only talk to me because with this hair color they think I'm one of them."

I laughed.

"Alright then," I said, "we'll talk again tomorrow."

"It's a date." said Jen.

Before I could say anything else, she walked away, but when she was out of sight, I jumped for joy.

"Was that really necessary?" asked Koromon.

"Be quiet Koromon," I said, "let me enjoy the victory."

Just then, a familiar static feeling ran through me.

"No! NO!" I shouted.

A portal opened beneath my feet before I could run, and I was pulled in.

I once again fell for what felt like eternity while I felt my clothes change, and then I passed out.

Meanwhile, Jacob had been close by when the portal had opened beneath me, and he had seen the bright flash that had been caused.

"What was that?" he asked.

"What was what?" asked Gigimon from the bottom of a backpack, "I can't see anything."

Suddenly, a portal opened beneath Jacob's feet and he fell into a familiar place.

Elsewhere, Brittni and Pupdramon had just finished getting up and dressed, and were about to eat breakfast and Brittni was going to place the things she would need today in her purse. She and her digimon were strangely the only ones awake.

Brittni, in a simple shirt and jeans, was just about to turn on the TV when a portal opened beneath her and Pupdramon and she were pulled in along with her purse.

At a school in another small town in Alabama, Zac, wearing a brown shirt and a pair of black jeans, sat in the office with his backpack sitting on the ground and Tsunomon inside of it.

He'd gotten in trouble again and was hoping something would happen that would get him out of this.

The portal opened beneath him at that very moment, and pulled him and his backpack in.

Elsewhere, at my mother's boyfriend's house, Stephen was sitting in the shop, wearing his black jean vest and white shirt with blue jeans, with Tsumemon trying to scare our dog, Bandit. His sword he'd gotten from the Digital World was lying next to him.

Stephen looked at his digimon partner and rolled his eyes, "Would you stop that."

The hand like thing just turned and looked at him.

Just then, Stephen suddenly got the feeling something was about to happen, and he wasn't going to like it.

A portal opened beneath him and Tsumemon, and the last words to escape his mouth were, "Ah crap."

Joe, in a white t-shirt and blue jeans, was once again stepping into his car and about to start it up, and Hopmon sat in the passenger's seat.

Just as he placed the key in the ignition, a portal opened beneath him, and he and his digimon fell once again into the portal.

I think I did a good job in making this first chapter longer than last time, and I would've made the other character's getting pulled into the Digital World longer but I couldn't think of anything to add on. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please read and review.


	3. Knightmon's Training Camp

Chapter 2

Knightmon's Training Camp

When I came to, I saw a familiar and unwelcome sight.

I was lying on the ground in a forest, and I could feel my clothes were different. I sat up and got a better look of my surroundings, it looked like an almost identical clearing as the last time, but there was no small pond where I could look at my reflection.

I looked down at my clothes to see they were a little different from last time. My T-Shirt was now red on the chest and white over the stomach, and my Digi-Symbol of Chivalry was printed on it. Over the shirt, my pea coat had become a black, medium weight, leather jacket and a quick look at the back of it showed that a patch of my symbol was on the back. Even my gloves had changed, now being fingerless and red. My Goggles were also red now.

Before even a single, sensible though of what to do could cross my mind; my irritation at being pulled back in without a word of warning got the better of me.

"COME ON!" I yelled to the sky, "I finally got up the guts to talk to Jen long enough to find out she's great, and you bring me BACK HERE!"

After a small window of silence, a British voice spoke up.

"Didn't I tell you talking to yourself is unhealthy?" it said.

I turned to see SquireAgumon standing off to the side holding my iPad.

"I'm not talking to myself," I said, "I'm yelling at the universe."

"Well tell me when it answers back." said Squire.

"Ha, ha," I laughed sarcastically, "is that my iPad?"

Squire looked at the device in his hand, "Yes, it apparently survived the trip here."

"Good it'll come in handy at some point." I said as I took the device, "Now where the heck are we?"

"Haven't the foggiest, and I took a quick look around and none of our friends appear to be around."

"That's odd," I stated curiously, "last time we all landed together."

"Why don't you take a look at that Digi-Map you had on your digivice."

"Good idea." I said as I reached into my pocket and pulled out the device.

I'd been getting the hang of the thing since we'd returned to the real world a year ago so by now I knew a few button clicks would pull up the Digi-Map. Once it appeared, it showed a red dot that represented me, but no other defining landmarks. The caption circling around the image read "YOU ARE HERE."

"Oh yeah," I said sarcastically, "that's helpful."  
I put my digivice back in my pocket and took another quick look around when I noticed a rather tall tree.

"Squire," I said gesturing towards the tree, "can you help me up to the top of that tree; I might get a better view of the place."

"Alright," said Squire, "don't know how much help I can be seeing as I'm just barely three feet tall."

"Just get over here and help."

It took quite a bit of doing but eventually we managed to use Squire's shield to boost me up to a branch. How I finally manage to get to the top is a mystery to me, but at least I didn't kill myself getting up there.

Once at the top I took a quick look around. I didn't see anything at first, but then I saw a familiar towering shape.

"I think I've seen that place before." I said as I held up the digivice and clicked a few buttons to make it zoom. I was right, it was BlackAnkylomon's Castle and from there I started to map everything in my head, "Which means that the Digi-Factory is there, and the town where Lillymon works is..."

At the moment I'd figured out where to head, Squire interrupted my train of thought.

"LaKota," he said, "I think you need to get down from there."

"Yeah," I said, "okay I'm heading down, and just pray I don't die on the way there."

I made my way down the tree, laughing a little at his predicament.

"You know," I said as I got closer to the bottom, "if I weren't in the digital world right now, I would so not be in this tree."

At that moment, my feet touched the ground and I spun around to see that Squire and I were surrounded by digimon.

"Oh," I said, "this is why I needed to come down."

"Why else would I say it?!" Said Squire with a mixture of nervousness and irritation.

"Well I didn't know!" I said.

"Be quite, both of you!" yelled one of the Digimon. It seemed to be an Ogremon, but something was off.

In fact, something seemed weird about all of them. In the group were four BlackPawnChessmon and four WhitePawnChessmon, but there was also a few Kotemon and one or two Candlemon.

Then I realized what was strange, all of them were knights, even the Ogremon who I now realize is wearing a knight's helmet, holding a large sword in one hand, and wore metal gauntlets and grieves.

"Hey Squire," I said, "they friends of yours?"  
"Ha," laughed the Ogremon, "no one's a friend of this deserter!"

"Deserter?" I said.

"Oh," said Squire, "did I not mention that I ran away from my training camp some time before I met you?"

"No you pretty much skimmed over that little detail." I said.

"You abandoned us in our darkest hour, SquireAgumon." said the Ogremon.

"I didn't abandon anything PageOgremon," said Squire, "I left to find what I was truly meant to do."

"Desertion is desertion no matter how you spell it!" said Ogremon

"Darkest hour?" I asked.

"They were making a futile attempt to train to defeat Devidramon." said Squire.

"It wasn't futile!" yelled Ogremon, apparently PageOgremon, "If those near useless Digi-Destined hadn't defeated the Dark Master, we would've gladly taken him on and been victorious."

"Useless!" I said, insulted by the comment, "We saved your lives!"

Ogremon was silent for a moment but then started to laugh, as did the rest of the digimon, "You expect me to believe that SquireAgumon, the insult to knighthood, is one of the digimon that defeated Devidramon!"

"You should believe it," I said, "because it's the truth."

"Lies!" yelled Ogremon, "He is nothing but a deserter and will be treated as such!"

PageOgremon raised his sword; the other digimon followed the example and began to close in around us.

"I should probably mention that PageOgremon is a Champion Level." said Squire as we backed up against the tree.

"Then let's level the playing field." I said as I pulled my digivice out of my pocket.

The very familiar Digi-Symbol of Chivalry floated out and entered SquireAgumon. He glowed for a second and an egg of data formed around him.

 _ **"SquireAgumon digivolve to...KnightGreymon!"**_

The egg burst open and Squire was replaced by his Greymon styled counterpart.

Ogremon was speechless at first, but then he gained a look of rage.

"Thief!" he yelled, "you stole that digivice you cur!"

"For crying out loud," I said, "will nothing convince you?!"

"This might," said Greymon, _**"Flame Jaws!"**_

He fired a ball of flame at PageOgremon, and it just barely missed.

"I will end you like the dog you..." Ogremon started to say

"STOP!" came a loud commanding voice that interrupted PageOgremon's threat.

We all stopped and turned to see a Knightmon approaching.

He looked a little different to you usual Knightmon, like how his armor had a few more intricate red markings, and on his chest was the Digi-Symbol of Chivalry.

"Master Knightmon!" said Ogremon in surprise.

All the knight digimon kneeled, even Greymon.

"Um," I said, "can I get some context here?"

PageOgremon once again jumped up in rage.

"You cur!" he yelled, "You disrespect our order by not bowing to your superior!"

"Calm yourself Ogremon," said Knightmon, "we can forgive a Digi-Destined for not knowing the rules."

"Digi..." said a surprised Ogremon.

"All rise." said Knightmon causing all of the digimon to rise to their feet.

"Wow," I said, "I take it you're the boss then."

KnightGreymon de-digivolved back to SquireAgumon and said, "Knightmon is the training camp's commander, he is a mentor and father to any knight digimon to be lucky enough to come here."

"Not to you," shouted Ogremon, "you are disgrace to the kni...

"I said be quite Ogremon!" yelled Knightmon.

The green beast shut his mouth once more and Knightmon approached me, showing he was at least two feet taller than my 5' 9".

"A pleasure to meet thee," he said with a bow, "honorable Digi-Destined of Chivalry."

"Pleasure to meet you, too." I said, "Also I prefer to be addressed as LaKota."

"Of course you can address him how you wish sire." said Squire slightly frantic.

"No he can address me by name." I said.

"Have you no respect for the customs of…" PageOgremon started to say again.

Knightmon just shot him a look and the knight-in-training once again shut his mouth.

"I shall address thee however thy wishes to be addressed," said Knightmon, "Sir LaKota."

"Oh," I said at the sound of the word sir, "I guess that's okay."

"Now," said Knightmon, "thy must be hungry, and the hour grows late. We shall feast heartily to celebrate the return of the Digi-Destined and the return of our prodigal son, and then you shall rest your heads in the camp tonight."

"That's very generous," I said, "but we really have to find our friends."

"True, but tis' dangerous to travel without supplies, and I'm sure your friends are skilled enough to take care of themselves until the 'morrow." said Knightmon as he ushered us into the camp.

I wasn't so sure about his statement and hoped my friends were okay.

Meanwhile somewhere outside the town where we met Lillymon, Brittni was running from a swarm of Flymon.

"Why does this stuff _always_ happen to me!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Just keep running Brittni." said Kitdramon as she flew alongside her friend.

"It's not like I _meant_ to land in their nest." Brittni continued.

"You wanna stop and try to tell them that?" Kitdramon questioned.

Brittni took a quick look behind her at the angrily buzzing digimon.

"No," she said, "running is good, running is very good."

At that moment, Brittni tripped over a rock and tumbled to the ground.

"Of all the crummy…" she started to say.

She stopped when she heard the buzzing behind her. She turned to see the angry insects and prepared to scream.

Kitdramon jumped in front of her partner.

"Alright," she said, "who's first."

At that moment, a digimon attacked the swarm of Flymon.

 _ **"Marvel Shot!"**_

Several iridescent spheres crashed in front of them scaring them off.

"Who did that?" asked Brittni.

"I did." came a female voice with an accent.

In another area of the digital world my brother was falling to ground from a tree, yelping all the way down until he finally landed on top of the shrubs below.

"That hurt." said Stephen.

At that moment a scream pierced the air, we found out later that this was Brittni's scream when she landed in the Flymon nest.

"Did you hear that?" asked my brother as he sat up.

Keramon stuck his head out of the shrub my brother was sitting on, "Yep, sounded like a girl screaming."

Stephen looked down at his digimon, "How long have you been there?"

"Not long."

They both got up and looked around. They appeared to be near a road leading to somewhere.

"Where do you think we are?" asked Keramon.

"Don't know," Stephen answered, "and no idea where the others are either."

"Hey can you work the map on your digivice?" asked Keramon.

"I can try," said Stephen as he pulled the device out, "but even LaKota isn't 100% sure how the thing works."

Just as he was about to try to play with the digivice's controls, the bushes rustled.

"That's not a good sign." he said as he spun around with Keramon.

From the bushes emerged the form of a wolf-like humanoid.

"Sh…ShadowWereGarurumon." said a nervous Keramon.

"It's just one," Stephen said as he put his hand on the sword he had on hip, "we can take him."

"You don't understand, Garurumon always travel in…"

The wolf howled and several more came out of the forest and quickly surrounded him and his partner.

"…packs."

"Oh crap." said Stephen, "and me without a stick."

Just as it looked like the wolves may attack, gunfire sounded from several different directions and startled the wolves causing them to scatter and run away.

"Well that was convenient." said Keramon.

At that moment, they heard a gasp and a voice ask, "Stephen?"

Shiver traveled down my brother's spine.

Farther away, Zac found himself and GeninGabumon caught in a net trap in the middle of the woods.

"I tried to warn you, that it was a trap but you wouldn't listen." said Gabumon.

"Can I help if I took into consideration that your ninja training may have made you a little overly paranoid." Zac asked.

"Rule of Ninja # 6, if it looks to good be true, it is. How is that paranoid?"  
"Who even leaves a trap like this in the middle of nowhere?"

The brown haired boy then heard GeninGabumon pull out his kunai knife.

"I might be able to cut us down." said the ninja in training.

"Well do it quickly," said Zac, "I'm getting dizzy from being upside down."

"Okay, I think I…"

At that moment, the ropes of the net snapped and they hit the ground, Gabumon on his feet, but Zac on his head.

"Well," said Zac as he got up and rubbed his head, "we're out."

"Yes, you are," said a voice, "now who are you?"  
================================================================

"How in the Digital World do we end up in the middle of gunfire twice!?" Shouted Jacob as he and GunmenGuilmon hid behind a rock in the middle of a forest.

"Plain rotten luck." said Guilmon.

"What the heck could these guys be fighting over anyway?" asked Jacob.

"Digimon don't really need any reason more than one digimon encroaching on another's territory."

Suddenly the fighting stopped and the digimon retreated to the surrounding forest.

"That's odd, where are they going?" asked Guilmon.

"Who cares," said Jacob, "at least they're gone."

Just then the ground beneath there feet started to shake.

"Oh come on!" shouted Jacob.

Joe and Monodramon awoke to find themselves in a field of flowers.

"How in the world?" Joe asked.

"Looks like we're back in the Digital World." said Monodramon.

"But where, and why aren't the other's here?"

"Don't know," said the dragon, "but does this place look familiar?"

"Yeah it kind of…"

Joe was quickly interrupted by a digimon attacking him.

 _ **"Super Thunder Strike!"**_

 __Both man and digimon were struck by the electric attack and fell back on the ground unconscious.

"Alright you dirty trespassers, I'm gonna…"

"Elecmon wait, we know them."

"Oops."

Back at the training camp, we had just finished dinner, which I quickly found out was mostly meat, bread, cheese, and what appeared to be wine, which I did not drink.

"Kind of a meager meal for a bunch of knight, isn't it?" I asked Squire back at our tent.

"They're war rations actually," said Squire, "whatever it is that brought us here has got the trainees preparing to fight, not that it'll do any good."

"I don't know," I said as I sat down on a sleeping bag, "with a powerhouse like PageOgremon they might…"

"Ogremon is nothing but a relentless bully!" Shouted Squire as he spun around and glared at me.

When he realized what he'd just done, he calmed down.

"Sorry."

"No problem," I said, "I take it your digital childhood is a sore subject then."

"Quite." he said.

"Want to talk about it?" I asked.

Squire sighed as he took a seat on the sleeping bag next to mine.

"As you might know," he said, "some digimon are born into certain groups."

"Yeah like knights and ninja." I said.

"Precisely, but, as you also know, Agumon are not normally in either of those groups naturally, so when someone like me comes into the picture, some digimon find it an insult."

"That's horrible," I said, "but PageOgremon was your bully, and he's not a natural knight either."

"Yes, but people fear him, and he made everyone focus on hurting me," said Squire, "honestly the only one at the camp who actually treated me with any kindness was Knightmon."

"Yeah, he did seem to have a look of pride when he recognized you as a hero."

"Yes, but none of the others see it."

"Hey," I said, "what do they know? You helped in the defeat of Devidramon."

"Yes, but…"

"But nothing," I said, "you have nothing to prove to them, now let's get some rest, we leave in the morning."

"Yes," said Squire still sounding unsure, "rest will do us good."

And with that, I finally drifted off to sleep.

Digging a bit into SquireAgumon's past here. If you'd like to know more, I cover quite a bit of it in the companion story Digimon 4 Real-Life in Between. It's short, but it does cover why SquireAgumon left the camp in the first place.


	4. A True Knight

Chapter 3

A True Knight

That night my dream didn't want me to rest, I once again found myself fighting an armored warrior wielding a sword, but after he vanished, I was subjected to the sight of PageOgremon holding Squire by his head and trying to crush his skull.

I awoke with a start and found myself allow in the tent with the sound of swords clashing outside.

I groaned realizing that Squire had let me sleep so he could train in camp.

I got up and walked outside to see my partner fighting three WhitePawnChessmon at once, and winning.

"Ah," came Knightmon's voice as he approached me, "Sir LaKota, good to see you're up, I was glad to hear you were staying longer."

"We're not." I said a little irritated.

"Ah, I see," he said, "I _did_ think it rather suspicious when thou were so clearly in a rush to be on thy quest."

"Yeah," I said as I watched Squire disarmed one of his opponents, "I understand what Squire's doing but he has nothing to prove."

Knightmon chuckled, "If there is but one thing to say of knights, we always have _something_ to prove."

"Pride cometh before the fall," I said as shook my head and watched Squire knock out another knight, "and trying to prove that you're worth something to a bully is like trying to prove the law of gravity to a falling stone."

"It sounds as though you speak from experience." said Knightmon.

"Yes I do," I said, "more than I care to admit."

The knight leaned in a bit more and said with smile in his voice, "Then thou should know that some lessons must be learned alone."  
I raised an eyebrow and was about ask what he meant when Squire finished off his last opponent.

Squire smiled until he noticed me.

"Hey Squire," I said sarcastically, "thanks for letting me sleep in. What happened to leaving in the morning?"

"I just thought…"

"Look, what you're doing is pointless," I said, "you have nothing to prove."

"He's right," called PageOgremon, "it _is_ pointless, because _you're_ pointless."

Squire audibly growled at the Champion.

I had to admit; even _I_ was getting the urge to punch Ogremon in the face.

"Would you lay off," I said, "your opinion means nothing."

"Wrong!" said the page, "My opinion means everything as second in command of the camp."

"A meaningless title," I said, "we'll be leaving soon anyway."

The knight pointed at me, "You'll leave when I say you can leave!"

Everyone seemed surprised by this outburst.

"PageOgremon!" shouted Knightmon, "How dare you make such demands of the digi-destined!"

"Quite you," he yelled at his commander, "I'm in charge now, and I challenge SquireAgumon to fight with no digivolution for the right to be destined!"

Everyone gasped, except me, I rolled my eyes.

"Why does everyone think it works that way?" I questioned, "Digivices are linked to a single human and their digimon, it does not…"

"Be quiet!" shouted Ogremon.

"It's no use, LaKota," said Squire, "I just have to beat him."

I looked my partner over, although he had won his fight with PawnChessmon, it was obvious that he had taken quite a few hits; he was in no condition to take on a Champion.

"No," I said as I stepped forward, "I'll fight you Ogremon, that way it's an even fight."

"Even?" the digimon laughed, "A human versus a digimon is hardly even."

"More even than a Champion versus a Rookie."

The ogre sneered, "Fine, arm him."

A Candlemon gave me a small round shield, another gave me a short sword, and I guess you could say I wielded them clumsily. I wasn't as practiced as my brother was.

PageOgremon raised his large sword.

"You don't have to do this." said Squire, "He won't hesitate to kill you."

"Well aware." I said, "Now show me what you got you sad excuse for an oni."

The ogre came flying at me with the obvious intent of a head on attack.

As the blade came down, I blocked with the shield. I could feel the vibration of the strike in my arm, but I took the opportunity to push his blade up and get a few strikes in on his stomach.

It worked perfectly, until he started to bring the blade back down.

I dropped and rolled out of the way just in time, and the sword struck the ground with enough force to leave a foot long crack where I had been standing.

"The next one hits," said the beast as he lifted the blade back up onto his shoulder, "count on it."

I got back to my feet and took a defensive stance.

"You think you scare me?" I asked, though I was visibly getting tired.

 _"I really should work out more at PE."_ I thought to myself.

"This will be short." the green beast said.

He came at me with the blade again, and just as I weakly raised my shield to block, Squire, with his shield at the ready, jumped in front of me.

 _ **"Chivalry**_ _**Shield!"**_ He shouted as his shield expanded to block the incoming strike.

The page's sword hit and bounced off, causing Ogremon to stumble back a bit, which gave me an opportunity to duck around the still large shield and slash him again.

PageOgremon had some surprisingly tough skin.

I jumped back just in time for him to recover.

"You sneaky little cheats," said Ogremon, "this is supposed to be a one on one match."

"Says the digimon who used to have every single student attack me at once." said Squire as his shield shrank and he put it back on his back.

"Yeah," I said, breathing a bit heavy, "it is one on one."

I stuck the sword I had into the ground.

"I softened him up for you buddy," I said with a smile, "put him in his place."

Squire looked surprised at first, but then smiled back.

I took a few steps back and stood with Knightmon and the rest of students.

"Seems that thou finally understands." said the knight.

"A little, that and Ogremon needs his digital butt handed to him in a paper bag," I said, "Send him screaming to his digi-mama, Squire!"

PageOgremon roared as he ran toward the small dino.

Squire just smiled, and just as his enemy's blade would've touched him, he jumped up, did a flip in mid-air, and just as he was about to make it over ogre's head he slashed at the back of with his sword.

PageOgremon stumbled forward as SquireAgumon landed on his feet behind the beast.

Ogremon was breathing heavy now, probably from wildly swinging his huge sword around.

"You…" he started to say as he got back to his feet, "…you are a dirty traitor!"

"Oh this again." I said in annoyance.

"You abandoned our cause," shouted green monster, "you _ran_ like the coward you are! You…"

"THERE WAS NO CAUSE!" shouted Squire he ran up to the page and bashed him in face with his shield.

"You," Squire started, "and no one else in this camp was ever going to ready to fight Devidramon, the almost weren't ready."

He hit the ogre once more in the face.

"It wouldn't have been war, it would've been a slaughter! And whatever it is you are preparing to fight is probably even more futile to try and fight!"

"Why?!" questioned Ogremon, "Because you say so!"

"BECAUSE KNIGHTMON SAID SO!"  
The entire camp gasped, and Knightmon looked surprised and at a loss.

Even Squire realized he'd said too much.

"Is this true?" asked a PawnChessmon.

"Did you lie to us?" questioned Kotemon

"I…I…" Knightmon said trying to find the words.

"Master Knightmon, you couldn't possibly have lied, we are an army of…"

"An army of children who need discipline," said the knight with a sigh, "I gave you all a reason to gain this discipline through the training that I myself had to go through. But I always knew our goal of beating this grand evil was a frivolous dream I conjured up to suit my purposes, and if I had ever revealed the truth, thy would've only despaired."

The camp had gone dead silent.

"Squire didn't run away," he said, "I made him leave. He was, and is, everything a knight should be, everything I _used_ to be."

"Knightmon…" Squire said, only now seeing what I'd been trying to tell him all along.

He was interrupted by PageOgremon's roar.

"So it's all pointless?! All this time, this work, all for nothing?!"

Before the knight could respond, a wild cackle was heard all around them.

"Thaaaaat's right." came a male, yet effeminate voice from above.

Everyone looked up to see the being who had produced the voice, and hovering above us was red devil-like being, and when I say devil I mean the stereotypical red skin, horns, tail, and he actually had a pitchfork.

He laughed again, "It was pointless, and hopeless, and you will inevitably die at the hands of I, the new king of Digital World."

"New King?" I questioned, "Does that mean…"

My digivice went off before I could finish asking my question, and I quickly read what it said, Phelesmon, Ultimate Level, Virus Type, This denizen of the underworld once attempted a takeover of both worlds alongside his partner before a group of Digi-Destined. He was quickly imprisoned and punished. His mostly deadly attack is _**Black Statue**_."

I recognized the digimon from the many web searches I had done, but this one was different as one of its arms, the left to be precise, was completely black.

Suddenly bright red letter's flashed across the screen of my digivice.

 _ **"CURRENT THREAT"**_

"So you _are_ the current dark master." I said.

"Dark _masters_." Phelesmon corrected, "My partner is indisposed for the time being."

"What business doth thou have here, foul beast?!" questioned an angered Knightmon.

Phelesmon looked at Knightmon questioningly, "You look familiar, but nonetheless, I heard the Digi-Destined were back in town, and I decided it would be wise to see who I'm going to kill later."

"Don't sound so cocky," I said, "we defeated Devidramon, and we can beat you, too."

"Right." said Squire.

"Unless it is as hopeless as these pathetic knights." said Phelesmon with a smile.

"YOU SHUT UP!" shouted PageOrgemon, "I'll show you, I'll show all of you, WE ARE THE TRUE HEROES!"

"Ogremon, don't!" shouted Knightmon.

But it was too late; Ogremon had thrown his sword like spear at Phelesmon.

The red devil raised his hand and stopped the blade mid-air just as it would've hit his face.

The digimon's eyes shifted from there blue and yellow to a goat-like appearance.

"You shouldn't have done that." said a very deep, rough, and masculine voice that was nothing like what he'd had just a second ago.

An egg of data formed around the red devil.

" _ **Phelesmon, slide digivolve to…Mephistomon!"**_

The data egg shattered, and in place of Phelesmon stood the goat-man beast that I recognized as the villain of _"Digimon: Battle of Adventurers",_ but his right arm was completely black and my digivice went off regardless and I read the data.

"Mephistomon," I said, "Ultimate Level, Virus Type, This underworlder was once one half of an attempt to rule the Digital World alongside Phelesmon. They were stopped by a group of Digi-Destined and imprisoned for all eternity. His ultimate technique is _**Black Sabbath**_."

The words, _**"CURRENT THREAT!"**_ flashed across the screen again.

"Finally," called the goat in the same deep voice from before, "now _I_ get control."

"Well that's unusual," I said, "two Ultimate Level digimon sharing one body."

"A side effect of our imprisonment," said Mephistomon, "and Pheles is the reasonable one."

He made PageOgremon's sword, which was still in mid-air in front of the Dark Master, turn and point back at the knight-in-training.

He touched it with his blackened hand and sparks of black electricity shot off it.

"Let's enjoy," said Mephistomon, "a little corruption!"

The sword shot forward and straight through Ogremon.

The digimon was surprised, and the rest of us were just as stunned, especially when a black and red data egg formed around the beast-man.

" _ **PageOgremon Dark Digivolve to…IgnobleOgremon!"**_

The black egg shattered to reveal a black, red-eyed version of PageOgremon, wearing black, spiked armor where his steel armor used to be, and he had on a helmet that was covered in horns.

One his back was big, dark grey scimitar.

I quickly looked at data as I appeared on my digivice.

"IgnobleOgremon," I said, "Ultimate Level, Virus Type, a knight who has betrayed the core beliefs of his kind, and cares about nothing more than destruction and mayhem."

The man-beast roared.

I heard a feminine laugh again and looked up to see Mephistomon had turned back into Phelesmon.

"Well," he said, "I think that with that, I shall take my leave. Enjoy your destruction Digi-Destined of Chivalry."

With that, a black vortex appeared around the dark master, and he vanished.

"Something tells me we're gonna hate those guys." I said.

At that moment, Ogremon charged at us. Squire and Knightmon managed to pull me out of the way, but the some of the knight students weren't so lucky.

We watched as the black beast before us grabbed a WhitePawnChessmon as crushed him into data, which he ate as if it was a small snack.

"I guess it's safe to say that Ogremon doesn't want witnesses." I said just a bit grossed out."

"Knightmon," pleaded SquireAgumon, "you must stop him."

"I…I can not…I did not want for this to happen," said Knightmon, "I was merely trying to keep their spirits up, make it more like the old days. I never meant for us to fall apart the way we have, the way we did. I do not deserve the title of knight."

"Knightmon…" Squire trailed off, but then he looked determined, "I shall show you what you taught me, I shall show you what it means to be a knight again."

A glow started to emit form my digivice that I didn't recognize.

"Whoa, I guess this is what happens when we're thinking the same thing." I said.

Squire looked at me just as IgnobleOgremon decided to turn his attention back to us, "Do it, LaKota."

The symbol floated out of my digivice and into Squire.

" _ **SquireAgumon digivolve to…KnightGreymon!"**_

The knight-like dino-beast stood before the short viral beast.

"Tear him a new one Greymon!" I shouted.

The knight ran at his old rival while his horn started to glow.

 _ **"Horn Joust!"**_ Shouted Greymon as he prepared to slam the horn into Ogremon.

The beast was silent as it caught KnightGreymon's horn.

 _ **"Madness Suplex!"**_ shout Ogremon as he actually managed to lift Greymon off the ground, and slam him back down with incredible force.

Greymon yelled out in pain, but before he could even attempted to retaliate, Ogremon started to jump from one side of him to the other trying beating him to the point that the dino can't move.

"Greymon!" I call out.

Then it came to me.

My dreams the past to days were warning me of this, telling me what to expect, but before I can even think of that, I heard a disturbing voice.

 _ **"You are pathetic,"**_ said the voice, which I quickly realized was coming from IgnobleOgremon, _**"you will always be pathetic, and I will always be better than you. You were never a true knight; you will never be a true knight. You do not deserve to live."**_

After Ogremon finished this speech, he repeated it, like some sort of looped recording that was trying to make us all feel horrible, and at the same time, he was still pounding on KnightGreymon.

Every knight that was still alive was unnerved and looked as if they were losing their hope, Knightmon especially.

Looking on I was reminded of what Squire had said about being bullied, and it brought back quite a few bad memories for myself.

I wasn't having it.

I grabbed to the biggest rock I could throw properly and chucked at IgnobleOgremon's back when I got a clear shot.

The speech stopped, and the digimon turned his red glare on me.

"Leave my friend alone!" I yelled, "You can beat on me, but you don't get to treat my partner like crap!"

"No, LaKota, don't…" KnightGreymon was unable to finish his statement due to the pain he was in.

The ogre was all too happy to oblige me as he drew his sword.

The beast came running at me, and I didn't even try to move, not because of fear, but because I was ready to take this guy on. For the first time in my life, I had no plan, no strategy, no idea what I was doing, I just had the will to fight.

But I never got the chance.

In front of me, Knightmon soon appeared in front of me, taking the sword straight into his chest.

"Knightmon!" Squire and I shouted in unison.

The digimon's data started to go static.

"Listen to me…one last time…my knights…" the digimon started say as little bits and pieces of his data started to get absorbed by Ogremon, "I…was a poor excuse…of a teacher. I should have been honest with all of thee from the beginning…told you…told you how hopeless it was…how hopeless this is…just like it was back then…"

His continually fading eyes looked to KnightGreymon, "Your digi-destined would never have survived this attack…and yet he risked that to help you…"

A red light started to appear in the doomed digimon's chest and surround his largest sword.

"You two are better knights than I could ever be…perhaps these gifts will be of better use…to you, and, SquireAgumon, please know that…I…always believed…in…you."

In that moment, IgnobleOgremon absorbed the rest of Knightmon's data, except the red light and the sword.

KnightGreymon had tears coming from his eyes, and the same appeared to be happening to me, but where they started out tears of sorrow, they became that of determination and rage, this caused the same red light from earlier to reappear around my digivice.

I grabbed the red light in front of me and was suddenly surrounded by it.

Ogremon took a few steps back in surprise as Knightmon's sword lifted off the ground and flew towards KnightGreymon.

As soon as it touched him the dino got to his feet, surround by a red aura, and the Digi-Symbol of Chivalry floated out and formed a data egg around him, but this data egg had three data streams encircling it.

" _ **KnightGreymon digivolve to…Crusader Greymon!"**_

The data egg shattered, and the therapod-like KnightGreymon was replaced by a more centaur like being.

From the waist up he looked a bit like a WarGreymon, but his armor was different in that he had a white, metal cuirass with a red cross on the front, and his shoulder pads her more like that of a knight's armor.

His helmet was open faced, but it had a visor that covered his eyes and part of the x-shaped scar on his face.

From the waist down he had four legs like those of a WarGreymon, but with slightly different armor.

On his 'lower' back, he wore armor, but also had a saddle like implement.

His tail was unarmored, but on the end of it was attached a crossbow, and on his 'upper' back, was strapped a large shield baring the Digi-Symbol of Chivalry, and Knightmon's sword.

"Whoa," I said before noticing the red aura still around me, but curiosity about that was cut short by data appearing on the digivice, "CrusaderGreymon, Ultimate Level, Vaccine Type, A powerful knight digimon said to have fought in many wars, and earned many an honor. His _**Pyro Stampede**_ has been known to leave nothing but ashes of his opponent."

"IgnobleOgremon!" Shouted the crusader in a much deeper British voice, "You have stepped upon the name of knighthood for the last time. I will show you what it means to uphold the title."

Ogremon gave a roaring laugh and ran at Greymon with his scimitar at the ready.

 _ **"Mad Slashing!"**_ yelled the beast as his blade started to glow.

The attack may've hit, but CrusaderGreymon was too quick as he pulled out his shield and blocked the flurry of blows.

A slot then opened on the shield in front of the knighted dino's mouth.

 _ **"Inferno Breath!"**_ yelled Greymon as a huge blast of fire shot out of the slot and hit Ogremon square in the chest.

The beast man flew backward, and attempted to get to his feet, CrusaderGreymon wasn't having it.

He pointed his tail up in the air, putting the crossbow on the end at angle to fire an arrow.

 _ **"Crossfire Barrage!"**_ shouted the digimon as he fired a single arrow.

As the arrow went up, it split into two, and then into four, eight, sixteen, thirty-two.

Eventually there were a thousand arrows all falling back down to Earth and pointed right at IgnobleOgremon.

The monster barely had time to panic as he duck for cover behind a large rock, protecting him from the attack.

"Ha, ha," I said, "you've got him running scared."

"Don't be so sure." said CrusaderGreymon.

Just as I was going to ask what he meant, I saw Ogremon lifting his hiding place out of the ground and aiming to throw it at the other knights, who were still cowering at the sight of this beast.

Immediately, something in my body yelled for me to go help.

I ran to and stood in front of the knights, and the moment the rock was thrown, I held out my hands.

At this moment you're probably asking yourself what the heck I could possibly be thinking, and in all honesty, so was I, but to, my surprise, I caught the rock with my bare hands.

In addition, it only felt like I was lifting a ten pound weight.

"When did I get super-strength?" I questioned.

And the answer came to me, Digi-Aura; the red light that still surrounded my body was a connection between CrusaderGreymon, allowing me to use some of his immense strength as my own and me.

I was broken from my thoughts by Greymon calling to me, "Hang on to that rock, It gives me an idea."

He the crusader then turned his attention back to Ogremon.

"Let's finish this," he said, _**"Pyro Stampede!"**_

 __CrusaderGreymon's entire body caught fire and he ran at full speed toward the enemy.

They collided, and Ogremon was thrown up into the air.

"Throw the rock, now!" said Greymon.

I did as I was told, and when Ogremon met the rock somewhere the middle, chains wrapped around his wrists and ankles and CrusaderGreymon was drawing his large sword, which was glowing red.

"All great battles come to an end," said Greymon as he prepared to slash, "and this one end here, _**Last Crusade**_!"

CrusaderGreymon let loose a single long slash of red energy from his blade, that his the falling rock and IgnobleOgremon dead center.

The two halves shattered into data, leaving a digi-egg that fell into CrusaderGreymon's arms.

"Whoa," I said as the digi-aura faded from my body, "that was…intense."

Greymon shrunk back down to SquireAgumon, causing Knightmon's sword to lie on the ground once more, as he approached the other knights.

He handed the digi-egg to a WhitePawnChessmon.

The confused digimon took the egg and asked but a single question, "What do we do now?"

Squire momentarily looked at the sword laying on the ground.

"Knightmon may've not been completely honest with everyone," said Squire, "but his reason's for his lie were not unfounded. Knights require a goal to keep moving forward, it's now your job to find a new goal, a goal to protect this world if I and the digi-destined fail."  
The PawnChessmon and the other knight still looked confused.

"I think what he's trying to say is," I said, "the world will always need knights in shining armor, but even they need help sometimes. It's was never about who was the best, or who would go on to do great things."

I smiled at my partner.

"It's about doing the right thing, for no other then that you can."

"Exactly." said Squire.

The PawnChessmon still seemed to be confused, but he seemed to understand in a way.

"Knightmon was right," said WhitePawnChessmon, "the both of you are true knights."

"So what happens now?" I asked.

"We will gather our things and move to tutelage elsewhere under another knight," he said, "We will leave enough for you to travel on your own, unless you'd like to come with us."

"A flattering offer," I said, "but we have to find the rest of our friends, and stop Mephistomon and Phelesmon."

"Indeed." said Squire.

"Then I wish you both well."

With that, we assisted them in taking down tents and packing up supplies, during which I quickly found out that the super strength I had gained stuck around even if Squire wasn't Ultimate level.

I won't deny how awesome it was to lift a _huge_ trunk containing the majority of the knight digimon's supplies with one hand.

I also found, that with a single touch of my digivice, Knightmon's sword turned into data and was placed in some type of storage.

Eventually the knights were packed up, and had left us two sleeping mats and a few supplies to go off on our own journey.

We waved goodbye to the knights as we went our separate ways.

We were a few feet from the camp when we Squire and I realized we had no idea where to go from there.

"Great," I said, "we spent all this time here, and I've got no idea where to go."

"What about when you climbed that tree yesterday," said Squire, "didn't you figure out where to go then?"

"More like I figured where we could go from here," I said as I pulled out my digivice, "I figured out that we're actually pretty close to the village where Lillymon works."

I looked at the map once more, but the same "YOU ARE HERE" message was circling the screen. I shook my head and stuck it back in my pocket

"Then let's head there," said Squire, "anywhere's better than nowhere, right?"

I smiled at my partner, "You're right, and who knows we may run into one of the others along the way.

"Indeed." said Squire, "let us set off on this new adventure."

With that, we both made our way down the trail, never noticing the pink dot suddenly appearing on the screen of my digivice in the direction we were headed, and a new message circled the screen.

 _"THE JOURNEY HAS ONLY JUST BEGUN"_

End of Episode 1

Well, there's the first episode in three chapters. This ends the deepening of Squire's backstory for now, you'll just have to guess who's next, but it might not be who you think it is (unless you figured out my pattern in Season One). IgnobleOgremon is mine though that's probably pretty obvious. CrusaderGreymon was created by whoever made SquireAgumon, but I took a few liberties on the appearance. I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can, but I can't guarantee when that might be. I hope you enjoyed this episode, though, anyway, Keep Reading!


End file.
